deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nox vs Dio
This is a What-If Death Battle between Nox from the Wakfu series, and Dio Brando from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Description Wakfu vs Jojo's Bizzare Adventure!!! Which Time Lord will outtime the other? Interlude Wiz: Time is a flowing river. A river with barrages. Boomstick: And said barrages can be manipulated by awesome kick-ass villains!!! Like Nox, the mad Xelor who wanted to go back to the future... PAST I meant. Wiz: And Dio, controller of Za Warudo. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Nox Wiz: Noximilian was a humble Xelor specialised in clockwork. He then discovered a strange artifact, named the Eliacube. Boomstick: Damn that thing's a bitch. Noximilian was so fascinated with it he spent all his free time studying it. So much he neglected entirely his family. Wiz: He didn't notice that his family had left him until several years later. Then, a few months after that, he was visited by someone wanting to see if he was well. Boomstick: Noximilian of course, didn't understand why he was coming. Little did he know that all his family perished during the cataclysm called Chaos of Ogrest, huge floods submerging the island they were on. Wiz: He has gone mad of the grief and culpability. He then had the idea of going back through time to repair his mistakes. The world will know him from now on as Nox. Noximilian dies, Nox is born Wiz: Ever since that day, he set out to collect enough wakfu to go back in time. He scouts the world of the Twelve, with his Noxines, sort of mechanical bees who absorb Wakfu... Boomstick: You know, the elemental source of life and yadiyadiyada... Just another word for Ki or Chakra. Wiz: These Noxines have use in combat though. They're able to creat Wakfu explosions, basically a kamikaze move. Boomstick: Nox has a sort of walking fortress who has pretty much all of his arsenal in it. Every machine of his is powered by the Eliacube. But he has sick individual powers too!!! Wiz: As a Xelor, he has the ability of casting more or less strong time stop spells, who can be broken by those who are powerful enough. Boomstick: HE CAN TELEPORT!!! Wiz: Actually, no. It isn't teleporting. Boomstick: Are you blind? That's clearly teleportation. Wiz: Nox explained it himself. He accelerates time for himself, which makes it seem he teleports, but in reality, he moves much faster than anyone else. Boomstick: Oh. That makes sense... I guess? Wiz: Most of Nox's abilities have been revealed during his fated fight with Grougaloragran. It was revealed that he was pretty much the equal of a Primordial Dragon, which is a great feat for someone like him. Boomstick: However, Nox can be a bit careless, as he is impatient to reach his goal, but he will know how much to use when the time comes. Nox: Don't you ever have regrets, Dragon? DOn't you ever want to fix a mistake you done? Dio Brando Wiz: Little Dio Brando was born in a destabilised family. Boomstick: He had an abusive father, and always hated him for hitting on his mother. Talk about a good family relationship. Wiz: When he finally died, Dio was adopted by the Joestar family, where he set out to do all the bad he could to render Jonathan's life miserable. Boomstick: Like when he burned his dog alive. The good times. Wiz: Dio slowly was taking power over the Joestar fortune, but a discovery was about to change his life. Boomstick: He discovered a sort of stone mask, who transformed him into a vampire!! Roll Edward Cullen references!!!! Wiz: Actually, no. Jojo's vampires are radically different from traditional vampires. First of all, they drink blood with their fingers, not their fangs. Boomstick: How the hell does that even wo-''' Dio is seen drinking a random woman's blood. '''Boomstick: Ah geez!!! SO DISGUSTING!! AAAAAAAH Wiz: Boomstick looks like he's scared for life. Anyway, Dio, while having superhuman strength, speed, stamina and durability, has a couple powers to go with it. Boomstick: Like my favourite one, the Space Ripper Stingy Eyes. Yeah that name rocks. Wiz: Dio pressurises liquid in his eyeballs to create two fluid jets powerful enough to slice stone. Boomstick: He can also freeze whatever he wants upon making contact with the object. Wiz: But Dio's most dangerous and potent ability remains his ability to call upon his Stand, The World. Dio: ZA WARUDO!!! TOKI YO TOMARE!!!! Boomstick: With his gay looking Stand, Dio is able to stop time for a maximum of 11 seconds. And via comparison with other stands, we can establish that on it's own, this stand is... is... HOLY SHIT!!!! WIZ, YOU SURE IT'S THE GOOD SCRIPT I'M READING??!! Wiz: Yes it is Boomstick. Boomstick: Well, i'll be damned. Much faster than light. Geez. Wiz: Indeed, Boomstick. Geez. Boomstick: I feel like i'm being robbed of one of my privileges here. Dio Brando: Stand power!! Immortality!! Omnipotence!!! Fight Wild landscape next to a city. A noxine can be seen sucking the wakfu out of a nearby tree, when suddenly it stops. It's cameras pan out to scan the area, as it detected a potent source of wakfu. However, it only had time to turn it's head before getting kicked on the ground. ---- Zoom into Nox's fortress. Several lenses zoom on the vision of the noxine. A voice can be heard through the transmission hub. ??: Pathetic piece of trash. I'm the only one worthy of absorbing one's life force!!! The transmission gets ruptured next, filling the lenses with a blank image. Nox steps into the light, ticking of exctitement. Nox: What was that?!?! It was the most formidable source of wakfu I ever encountered!!! Possibly greater than Grougaloragran's!!!! I NEED that wakfu!!! Nox then sets course towards the city, where the individual was most probably going to stay. ---- About a day later, the fortress is in view of the city. Screams can be heard upon seeing the war machine. Nox "teleports" out of the fortress and floats in front of it. Nox: Find him. He sends a volley of Noxines out to investigate the city, trying to find the source of wakfu that intrigued him. ??: Is it me you looking for? Ignorant fool. Nox turns his head and sees a yellow-clothed person standing on top of a building. Nox: So you're that amazing source of wakfu. I got to say i'm a bit disappointed. ??: You thought it was a mere stand user, but it was me all along, Dio!!! The ultimate Stand-user!!! Nox: Stand-user? What an original denomination. Although you don't look very threatening, I got to say appearances can be deceiving. I had a nasty taste of what it could do once. Dio: Enough talk!! I will show you the power of Za Warudo, if you're so interested in it. You will not live to tell the tale though. Dio nonchalantly poses in a taunting manner. Nox summons his clock sword and a wakfu shield. Fight! Dio jumps off the building to try and knock a punch on Nox. The latter disappeared, and reappeared behind Dio. He brought down his sword, knocking Dio on the ground from a 15-story high altitude. Fortunately for Dio, he landed just next to fresh humans. He healed his wounds by sucking their blood with his fingers, up to maximum potential. Dio appeared in front of him, looking annoyed. Nox: You're resistant, i'll give you that. However, that is not the power I was promised!!! Dio: Do not fret, my power has yet to be revealed. Now, behold. ZA WARUDO, TOKI YO TOMARE!!! Nox: What is that languag.... Nox suddenly felt time being changed, time being stopped. He was still conscious though, and looked with his eyes. The world was totally stopped in time. In the distance, we could see the last humans fleeing the city. Dio came into his eyesight, filling all of it. Dio: That is the power of Za Warudo!! Pretty impressive ain't it? Too bad you won' be able to marvel on it any longer!! Dio and his stand are seen punching Nox on the last second of the time stop. Nox is proppeled back, and got back on his senses. Nox: Two punches?! But he only punched once!! Unless... Dio: Oh, it's true you can't see it, only Stand-users can marvel at my power. Oh well, there's no use keeping you alive then. ZA WARUDO.... Nox: Not this time!!! Nox made his traditional hand seal, and his time stoping powers came into play. Just at that moment: Dio: TOKI YO TOMARE!!! Dio just had the time to finish his incantation for his Stand. Both time stop abilities did their thing without colliding or anything. Both fighters were immobilised. Nox: Ok, so I can move within my own time stop. Let's see if I can move. Nox tried to do so, and managed to move a little bit. The movement however created a shockwave, rippling through time. Dio couldn't move at all. Nox: This is bad, I don't know what that shockwave was, but I can't afford to lose him. It's too risky Nox then tried to access his fortress to secure the Eliacube, but in doing so, worsened the state of the situation. More ripples through time occured, and then it happened. The fabric of time ruptured, sucking in both fighters, Dio and his Stand, Nox with his fortress. Ash Ketchum vs Lucy Heartfilia Both fighters reappeared in a different timeline, where a kid with pets and a young woman with weirdly clothed men and women were fighting. Nox: What is this?!?! Have I... found another way?!?!?! I can... finally... after all these years... correct my wrong-doings!!! Dio: You'll have to pass through me, you twerp. Where the heck did you send us?! Nox looked around him, and saw the two other fighters staring in disbelief at them, but mostly at the giant fortress who suddenly appeared in front of them Lucy: Loke, what is that? Loke: I don't know Lucy, but I will protect you. Nox: You would make a fine source of wakfu. One of his noxines planted it's stinger in Lucy, and started sucking her wakfu, the victim screaming. Loke: LUCY!!!! Ash was looking at the scene, horrified. Ash: Pikachu, return!! What he failed to see is that there was no more Pikachu to return. Dio was standing next to it, his eyes stopping glowing. Dio: What a weak creature, he deserved such a pathetic death. And you don't deserve to be absorbed. He punched Ash, who went flying into a tree, dying on the spot. Dio then turned towards Nox, who had finished pumping Lucy's wakfu, Loke having disappeared due to the lack of magic sustaining his door. Dio: Now answer me!! Where the hell are we?! Nox: A better question would be, when are we? It doesn't matter, I finally found another way to rewrite the spiral of time!!! And YOU are going to help me. Dio: As if. ZA WARUDO... Nox: Exactly what I was waiting for... Nox made his hand seal with chirugical precision to mimic what happened the first time. Dio: ... TOKI YO TOMARE!!!! Both spells took action again. Nox smiled inside his mask, and laughed in excitement at the idea of fulfilling finally his quest. Nox: I just need to direct the time travel towards the era I need, and then warn my past self on what is going to happen. Nox moved towards his fortress, rippling through time again. The same process happened, taking both fighters and the corpse of Lucy with them. Savyna vs Azula Both Fighters appeared on a battlefield where two masters of Fire were fighting. Azula: What is this? She sees both Nox and Dio. Azula: Ugh. Such ugly people cannot be allowed in my kingdom. I banish you both from the Fire Nation!! Nox was looking at her, studying her fire-bending abilities via a recording of one of his noxines, and Dio was still looking around him in bewilderment. Dio: WHERE ARE WE NOW?!?! WHERE DID YOU SEND US, YOU MAD FREAK?! Azula: You dare IGNORE ME?!?! Me, AZULA, princess of the Fire nati... She got cut of by Savyna who killed her. Savyna: Thanks for the distraction, guys. I guess i'll be going my way now. Savyna went away, while Dio was charging at Nox. Dio: SEND US BACK. I, DIO, COMMAND YOU TO SEND US BACK!!! Nox accelerated time for himself, and struck Dio in the back. Nox: Now, now. Don't you think all this is a little bit exciting? You get to travel through time, for free!!! Dio stopped, realising what Nox was saying. Dio: Travelling through time you say? Nox: Yes, thanks to both our powers, we were able to bend through the fabric of time itself. While Nox was mumbling to himself about how wonderful all that was, Dio started thinking. Dio: Through time? Seeing the clothes and weapons of both these chicks, we're in the past. That would actually suit me well, as a vampire, I'm near immortal. And i could manipulate the world to my advantage!!! Definitely a good prospect... But this guy would get in the way... Dio charged Nox all of a sudden, but Nox appeared behind him. Nox: You'd think I would let you prevent me from seeing my family again? You are sorrily mistaken. Nox swiped with his sword at Dio, slicing his skin. Dio, angered, resorted to consider Dio as a potential threat. He finally decided to use his Stand, and fight seriously. Nox, through his noxines, saw the second source of wakfu come into motion. Nox: It seems that second life form is invisible to normal eyes. I'll have to save my noxines to pinpoint it's position. Dio used his eyes technique(note from the author: too lazy to spell the name each time :P), but Nox simply dodged by accelerating time for himself once again, and slashed Dio from behind again. Dio was seriously getting pissed off. Dio: ZA WARUDO... Nox, satisfied, proceeded into stopping time himself, doing the same thing as the other times. He then rippled through time again. Except something different happened now. Nox's tampering with time caused him to render the fabric of time extremely unstable, beyond control. Inkling vs. Heavy Heavy was still in shock seeing Inkling eating his oh-dear-precious sandwich, when everything appeared suddenly, Nox, Dio, the giant Fortress and the bodies of Lucy and Azula. Heavy tilted his eyes, towards the Nox/Dio group, then back to the Inkling, then back to them, then back to the Inkling. The few neurones he had connected, and told him that he could make another sandwich in the base. He then ran away, leaving Inkling to deal with them. The latter had stopped munching on the sandwich, looking at the group in awe. Nox: Hum, it seems we've gone into the future now. Not good for me, I need to try and reverse the flow. Dio, coming back to his senses too, immediately charged Nox in an attempt of freezing him once and for all. However, he met his wakfu shield instead. Dio's stand used the opening to pummel Nox, who got shot into a building nearby. Nox: What a pest. I can't afford on keeping him, but I absolutely need him!!! Let's try this one more time, and let's redirect everything back into the past. Nox charged himself with wakfu, before blitzing Dio and sending him flying into the Inkling. The latter, suddenly scared at the speed all this was going, turned into a squid and hid into the ink, terrorised. He wasn't fast enough though, and got obliterated by Dio when his body crushed the squid. Whenever Dio was getting up, Nox was there to meet him with another blast. Feeling overwhelmed once again, Dio called upon his stand again as a reflex, even though he was starting to connect the dots between the time stops and the time travel. Nox proceeded to repeat the same process. But that was the ripple that was too much. The peaceful river that was time has now turned into a maelstrom, sending both fighters and the rest of the timelines wherever they landed. Grell Sutcliff vs Nico Di Angelo As Bardoy created some very fried chicken, the party arrived, carrying along them three bodies this time, although one of them is dismembered. Nox got back up slowly, even dizzier than before. Nox: What happened this time? It felt as if I didn't have any control at all.. It felt... frustrating. Dio got back up too, although he was as dizzy as Nox. The death representants were staring at the group, puzzled. The bones Nico just sent after Grell stuck into Lucy's body instead. Dio was feeling quite weak, after all this time-traveling stuff. Plus, that last trip suck quite the energy out of him. His gaze stumbled on Grell, and a greedy gaze at that. Dio: This should be enough. Dio approached Grell and, without leaving him time to react, suck his blood to rejuvenate himself. Nico was watching the scene, a bit fazed. But only for a little time. he then proceeded to flee, but Nox appeared in front of him. Nox: You're quite a special boy. Your aura is puzzling my noxines, your wakfu is unnatural. As if not of this world. Your wakfu will be a nice addition to my collection. And possibly a more powerful and concentrated source, even though I don't need to collect Wakfu anymore, I do need power to take care of that yellow once I'm back One of Nox's noxines drenched Nico dry. He then turned towards Dio. Nox: Ready to continue our little game? Dio: Game? You idiot, this has been just a long masquerade. Now, send us back!!! Nox: Back? I believe you don't understand what is happening here. While I can control where in time we're going, I have no precision to land us. We will be going back in time as much as necessary. Dio, enraged, came in to attack Nox once again. Nox, content, was adjusting just enough to piss him off once again. However, with no warning, they were transported through time. Mecha Sonic vs. Silver Sonic The whole party bolts in, separating both robots fighting. They scan the fighters, plus the 4 corpses, and decide that the ones still alive are too powerful for them. Self-preserving programs activated, both robots flew away before Nox and Dio came back to their senses. Nox: What? This wasn't supposed to happen... We didn't even repeat the processus just yet!! Have we... have I broke the continuum of time? I need answers. As he got back up, he quickly zapped towards the Eliacube. Nox: YOU FINALLY GAVE ME A NEW WAY TO CORRECT MY MISTAKES!!! TO SAVE MY FAMILY!!! WHY DO YOU TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME?!?! WHY?!?! Dio: God, what is all that racket. Plus, why are you talking to that glowing cube? Dio was standing behind Nox, willing to fight. Nox: You... Yes, it must be you tempering with fabric of time. Preventing me to achieve my goal!!! Don't you understand that if I succeed, none of this will have ever happened?! I need to succeed!!! Dio: Too bad, imbecile, as I, Dio, have my own plans. And I fear they do not coincide with whatever yours are. Ticked off, Nox blitzed towards him to blast him, but time flowed differently again. Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Augus The fortress appeared not far from the fight, alone this time, leaving the bunch of corpses elsewhere. As always, Nox was the first to get back up. Nox: Where are we? WHEN are we? This corresponds to nothing!! Nor future, nor past!!! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?!?! He turned his head towards the Eliacube, furious. Nox: I'VE DONE EVERYTHING FOR YOU!!! WHAT I WANTED IN EXCHANGE WAS A CHANCE TO RECTIFY MY LIFETIME AND NULLIFY COUNTLESS MURDERS!!! Dio: And there you go again, ranting at a piece of glowing stone. And people call me crazy. Dio just got back up, and was observing the fight outside. Dio: Powerful fighters out there. Worthy to be absorbed. Dio left Nox to his despair, when something that Dio said hit Nox. He quickly checked his gauge of wakfu, and it was still 3/4 full. Nox: But if that new plan can't work, then the other one is the only one left. He said powerful fighters... How powerful exactly? The fortress's lenses zoomed on Kenpachi and Augus, while the Noxines were providing info on the wakfu level of both of them. Nox: No... it can't be... With the three of them, I will surely have enough to make two time-travels. I NEED ALL THREE OF THEM!!! AND THAT YELLOW PEST MUST NOT GET IN THE WAY!!! Time to fight seriously, if you're still willing to assist me of course... Eliacube: I will always be there for you, Noximillian. While Nox was using as much Wakfu as he could to augment himself, Dio was approaching Kenpachi and Augus. Dio: These two will be a good source of nutrients, hahaha. Kenpachi and Augus saw Dio coming, and stopped fighting altogether. Augus: And who might you be? Dio: The one who will absorb you. ZA WARUDO, TOKI YO TOMARE!! Time stopped. Nox feeled it, and panicked at the idea of it. He couldn't move, as it wasn't his own spell, and was obliged to wait the 11 seconds to have passed before storming outside once he was ready, backpack of wakfu and wakfu hammers in hands. Nox: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!?! Dio: Just absorbed their blood, I got to say, it was very refreshing. Nox just looked at the bodies, enraged to have lost another chance. Nox: YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!!! I WON'T LET YOU GET IN THE WAY OF ME AND MY FAM... Time however decided to do it otherwise. In the middle of nowhere Nox was angry. Furious would be a sweet euphemism to describe what he was feeling right now. Although most of that anger was fueled by despair: the perspective to never see his family again. He got back up and checked his surroundings... finding there was nothing to check. Everything was devoid of life. Just a rock with air, and a Xelor and Vampire. Nox: No... This can't be... Nox used his fortress and noxines to scan the planet for wakfu sources. But he found none. Just him, Dio, and the Eliacube. Nox: Why... WHY?!?! Nox blasted several rocks in desperation, accelerated through time as much as he could to try and provoke something, but nothing. Time had finally stabilised itself; condemning the two to a life of loneliness. Nox: No... No.. NO!!!! Nox checked his wakfu gauge. It was half-empty. Nox finally realised, that even if he managed to get Dio's wakfu, it wouldn't be enough. He had gone too far, and paid the price. He came to his knees, and started crying. Dio: Well, well, quite the tour you've been giving us. Now, you need to zap to the terminus, which is our original era. Nox: It's useless... We're stuck here, for all eternity... Dio: WHAT?!?! Dio screamed at the thought. Dio: At least, I will have the satisfaction to have killed the one who put me in this mess!!! Dio brought down his fist, but it hit the ground. Nox zapped behind him. Nox: No... I will bring myself to do at least one good act before going. In respect for my family. Dio: You want to fight Dio? THEN BRING IT ON!!! This is when the real fight started. For each blow received, a counter was sent. While Nox was resistant enough to survive 11 seconds of time stop, Dio was powerful enough to break through a simple time stop spell. But in the end, one was simply stronger. All battered up, Dio resorted at using his stand once again. Dio: ZA WARUDO, TOKI YO... Nox: Don't even think this is going to work. Nox used his most powerful time stop, who immobilised Dio. He managed to pronounce the end of his formula, but nothing happened. Nox appeared in front of Dio, chuckling. Nox: With your death, will come the last murder of my life. I noticed during the fight that you could self-regenerate. Let's see how you can regenerate from this. Nox used a wakfu slicer to chop Dio's head off, then used the remainder of his power and wakfu to atomise it. Nox: My wife... My children... I'm finally joining you. As the Eliacube was void of wakfu, Nox's lif sustainance ended, and his body crumbled to ashes, leaving only a mask to tell the story of a man who slaughtered thousands to correct the mistake of his life. K.O Results Boomstick: HOLY CRAP!!! REWIND THAT!! You get it, rewind it... Wiz: Hrum. This was sort of a close match. Sort of. Boomstick: Nox's destructive power was just superior to Dio's, making it fucking close. Wiz: Nox has survived more dangerous and life-threatening situations however, and has much better control over time than Dio has. Boomstick: Speaking of which, Dio was overly reliant on his stand power, and as such would become predictable, as Nox is much faster in executing a spell than him shouting out loud his time stop Wiz: And finally, while The World is faster than light, Nox's ability to accelerate time for himself, while kinda unique and original in fiction, is more than a match for that speed. Boomstick: In the end, Dio got timed out. Wiz: The winner is Nox. Who are you rooting for? Nox Dio Brando Do you agree with the outcome? Yes No Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Time Themed Death Battles Category:Blade0886 Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Magic Duel